mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Rare Tring
|release date = 2020-01-24 |release version = 2.3.5 |available = Level 9 |island(s) = Haven |beds required = 4 |element1 = Air |element2 = Plant |element3 = Earth |element4 = Fire |class = Rare |subclass = Natural |size = 3 x 3 |breeding = If Available: + Stogg and Dandidoo + Shrubb and Glowl + Flowah and Cybop Higher rate of success: + Reedling and Kayna + Floogull and Potbelly + Barrb and Noggin + Repatillo and Tweedle |breeding time = |enhanced time = |likes = |buying price gem = 750 |buying price starpower= ? |selling price coin = 2,000,000 |placement xp = 180,000 |regular version = |epic version = }} Description Rare Tring is a large, yellow monster with crystals encrusted on its back. The crystals come in many colors: red, green, orange, and purple. Unlike its common cousin, Rare Tring’s hands are covered in gems, and its fingernails are green. It’s head is also noticeably bigger. On its arms it has a swirl, supposedly representing the Psychic Element, and a symbol appearing to be the Faerie Element. Song Same as regular Tring Song. Breeding The Rare Tring can be bred using monsters that combine to provide all the elements Air, Plant, Earth and Fire without repeating any. The following pairs of 2-element monsters can be used to breed a Rare Tring: * + Stogg and Dandidoo * + Shrubb and Glowl * + Flowah and Cybop However, the combination of a 3-element with 1-element monster has a higher rate of success: * + Reedling and Kayna * + Floogull and Potbelly * + Barrb and Noggin * + Repatillo and Tweedle :Of these, Barrb+Noggin is the best combination, as it has the lowest average breeding times in case of breeding failure. There is also a small chance of producing a Tring or Rare Tring from a failed breeding attempt, using an Tring and a non-Single Element Monsters. The Rare version of any monster can be used for breeding instead of the common version. In addition, it is possible to breed a Rare Tring and a regular Tring together. The outcome will always be a Tring, and if a Rare Tring is available at that time, it may result from this combination. Availability was available to breed and purchase during these times: *24th-27th January 2020, 19:00 UTC. (?) was available in the StarShop during these times: *TBA Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Likes }} Used in Breeding :See 5}}#UsedInBreeding| |5}}. Strategy Name Origin See Tring. Possible Monster Names To see all possible names for , see Monster Names. Notes * is the first Fire Rare Quad element. *Although noted by the Monster Handlers that swirls found in the monster world don’t correlate with the Psychic element, Rare Tring appears to have the swirl and the symbol for the Faerie element. Perhaps this eludes to it’s magical powers, or even hinting at a new magical element. Goofs/Errors * In-game, Tring's right foot isn't colored yellow, but rather still red. But oddly enough, his official picture shows a yellow right foot. Category:Rare Monsters Category:Air Category:Plant Category:Earth Category:Fire Category:Quad Element Monsters Category:Monsters Category:Fire Haven Category:Natural Monsters